


Razzberry Surprise

by Fluffy_Magnus



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Magnus/pseuds/Fluffy_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Hanamura's antics, Hinata makes a discovery that he uses to teach the little chef a lesson.</p>
<p>One shot. Lots of tickling. No spoilers. Some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razzberry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> One of my ships from SDR2 is Teruhina. I also like tickling. Guess where this is going.

**"I thought I asked you to knock it off."**

**_"You can never tame passion~"_ **

 

It was happening again. Teruteru Hanamura was caught flirting in a really inappropriate way and like always, it pissed the others off. Today's unfortunate 'victim' was Peko Pekoyama, who could have easily knocked the pint sized chef's lights out, but feared she might actually end up killing him. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if they started the killing trip off that way? After the usual scolding from Koizumi and disgusted comments from Saionji, everyone else walked away to carry on with their own business. Hanamura seemed unaffected by the negative reactions as per usual. He casually combed his hair for the tenth time in the past five minutes before heading back to his cottage. The last two people standing were Hinata and Komaeda.

"I really cannot believe that guy sometimes." Hinata muttered as he crossed his arms, unintentionally mirroring Komaeda who did the same.

"Yeah, but there is not a whole lot we can do." The lucky student shrugged. "I don't approve of the way Hanamura acts some days, but that is just who he is."

"And that makes it okay?" Hinata questioned, his tone coming off as more annoyed by the second. Normally he'd roll his eyes and ignore it, but today he couldn't shake off how angry this was making him.

"I guess not." Komaeda let out a sigh as he glanced to his right, not really looking at anything in particular. "Then again, he could be acting up more than usual over what happened earlier today."

Hinata blinked, not changing his current facial expression but still felt a little surprised from hearing this just now.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, of course... you didn't know. I guess that makes sense since only Mioda and myself witness it this morning." Komaeda chuckled. It sounded harmless but knowing how Komaeda casually worded things sometimes, it could have been something serious. He began to elaborate. "I bumped into Hanamura as I left my cottage and we simply started chatting about the usual stuff." He was probably talking about the situation they were in on top of Monokuma showing up. "Suddenly, Mioda comes charging towards us and accidentally crashes into Hanamura."

"What the- no wonder he seemed more full on than normal. Komaeda, why didn't you mention that earlier when everyone was around?" Hinata scolded.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." The luckster calmly continued. "When she crashed into him, her hands kind of slipped and brushed up against his sides. All of a sudden he started shrieking and desperatly wriggled away."

"So? He was probably startled from having somebody crash into him like that."

"No, no... it wasn't a shriek of pain or anything like that." Komaeda slowly held his hands up in a motion to calm Hinata down a little. "It was more on the lines of... _laughter_."

Hinata was silent. It only took him a second to get the picture, but there was still some jumbled thoughts and feelings rolling around inside of him. It then clicked.

 

**_Hanamura was ticklish._ **

 

...So what? A lot of people were. It wasn't anything special. In fact that-

 

"...That is..." Hinata was speaking so quietly that even Komeada couldn't hear, nor was paying attention for any lip movement. " _That is genius_. Komaeda, thank you. I know what to do now."

"Huh?" The white haired male scratched his head a little. "I don't understand but... glad I cold help."

He watched Hinata dash off in the direction where the cottages stood.

"I... think..."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Ding-Dong~_ **

 

Hanamura almost rolled off his bed in surprise. This had to be the first time anyone rang his doorbell. He scrambled onto his feet then tossed aside the suggestive magazine he was reading before jogging over to the door. He was pretty happy to find Hinata on the other side of the door, but the way the taller student was smiling was a little off if not slightly out of character.

It was pretty freaking creepy.

"Oh, why hello there~" Hanamura greeted. He rolled his l's almost making it sound like he was purring. "Come it, won't you?"

"Don't mind if I do." Hinata smirked, and not the usual friendly kind. It was the sort sign a person would give on purpose to say that something was going to happen. "I hope you weren't expecting anyone else." And that just confirmed that something was up.

"Um, not at all." Hamaura got out his comb again and began to mess around with his hair. He was trying to play it cool, but it was obvious he was nervous.

Hinata spotted the surveillance camera in the room. Monokuma would be watching and he had to wonder if that made him care enough to back out.

_Of course not._

"May I sit down?" Hinata politely asked, gesturing to the bed. There was a sofa in the room, but it was currently littered with various magazines and cooking utensils.

"Of course. My, my, how forward you are being today." The little cook chuckled before leading the way to the bed. As they sat down, he couldn't help but notice how close Hinata was. "So... what brings you to my pad of passion? And why ask if I was expecting anyone? Could it be you want me all for yourself?"

"You could say that... yeah." Hinata lightly chuckled, his hands now on his lap. "I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. In fact, this could apply to many instances."

"What do you mean?" Hanamura looked up at his taller friend and not noticing that Hinata's hand had now slipped from his own lap.

"You know, the way you hit on the girls. The way you hit on everyone to be frank." He figured that it was worth one more shot to discuss this more seriously. "Tensions are high right now and if somebody lost control from getting mad at you, then things would get much worse. Do you understand?"

The truth was that Hanamura understood how deadly serious their predicament was. Despite saying he couldn't believe it, he actually believed it more than anyone else. But yet he was scared of admitting that in case somebody saw it as an invite to take advantage and murder him.

Oh no... was Hinata about to do just that? Was that why he was acting so strange and wanted them to be alone?

The chef was unable to keep his mind clear of any negativity. He had to give a response that made it clear they were both on the same page.

"I d-don't get it..."

_Unfortunately he got his responses muddled up and fucked up completely._

Hinata shook his head before shuffling onto the bed a little more.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Hanamura..."

With no further warning, the spiky brown haired student lunged forward and made a grab for Hanamura's sides. The cook saw it coming, but was too slow to attempt moving out of reach. Next thing he knew he was forced to lay back onto the bed and now had his classmate sitting on his hips. Was this supposed to be scary? He had to wonder as this position was a little inappropriate. Awaiting his fate seemed to take forever, like time had slowed down when in fact Hinata was stalling on purpose. This was either to scare the daylights out of his target or he was having conflicted thoughts again. It didn't matter as there was no escape and no going back as his hands got closer and closer to Hanamura's body.

It took him long enough, but it was at that moment he noticed Hinata's finger movements. They were flexing in a intimidating but not harmful looking fashion. It was close to a clawing motion only a little slower and kind of childish looking.

Then it all snapped into place in his thoughts.

"Oh no... H-Hinata, please!"

Too late. Fast fingers were now wriggling and digging into Hanamura's sides, forcing a splutter of giggles and pleading from his mouth. It was almost overwhelming just how fast Hinata's technique was.

"P-Pleaheheheeease! Hinataaaa!" He squealed out, then bucked his hips in a vain attempt to push the other off.

"Nope. Not stopping." Hinata said in a somewhat deadpan tone as if tickling was being played off as a serious punishment. "You don't seem to take no for an answer, so in that case... why should I?"

Oh how clever and devious of that fast fingered bastard.

"This is d-different!" Hanamura insisted before the giggles overtook his speech again. Hinata ignored it.

"Hmm, I think your sides have had enough." He mumbled a bit as he withdrew his hands.

"Oh t-thank god..."

"Let's try your **belly** instead~"

" _Noooooooo!_ "

Not there... _that was his **worst** spot!_ He started to flashback to whenever his siblings would gang up on him and relentlessly tickle his tummy until he was close to passing out (or peeing his pants). They usually did that whenever they got sick of his bragging or nagging, so they figured out a way to silence big bro. He was okay with his mother playfully tickling him when he was younger and when she was in good health.  He fondly remembered whenever they'd play 'this little piggy' or when she'd give him some pretty killer razzberries. Heck, even before he left for Hopes Peak, she would poke his sides on occasion to cheer him up or provide some motivation. But this was different. This was on par with what his siblings did, yet currently not at torturous levels. He was damned if he was going to take this lying down.

Determined to fight back, he tried one more buck and successfully threw Hinata off. He rolled onto his stomach, making it impossible to reach his soft tummy from that position. Hinata grumbled as he got back up, annoyed by the nerve the chef had to fight back. But now he couldn't get at his target area and to add insult to injury, the little shit was sticking his tongue out.

"You'll regret that."

"Ohhh noooo, what ever shall I do?" Hanamura mocked as he placed both hands on his face, squishing his cute chubby cheeks a little. "Oh yeah, how about- **not move from this position?"**

"Well, I did warn you."

The gloves were off. _No mercy mode was activated._

Hinata slowly walked to the end of the bed, making it harder for the cook to see where he was. Not being able to see him was with out a doubt quite worrying as there was no way to see any oncoming moves. The tallest student took great pleasure in taking his time, making the other sweat out a little in anticipation. Suddenly, Hanamura felt something on top of his ankles and anchored his legs.

" _Oh you monster..._ "

Seconds later he felt his left shoe slowly leave his foot and then heard it land on the floor with a thump. The other followed and already his feet were feeling just a little bit colder. His toes scrunched up inside of his red socks.

"Heh, that's cute." It was hard to tell if Hinata really meant that or it was merely a taunt. "But futile."

His slender fingers began to work their way around the trapped socked soles. A little poke here, some scratching there. They weren't bare yet and already Hanamura had gone from giggles to flat out booming laughter. One would almost assume that this was his weakest spot, but it was far from it. He was unable to beg coherently this time, instead only managing to spit out the odd word and half of the time, Hinata was unsure if they were existing words at all. In fact it almost sounded like his friend was speaking in another dialect of some sort. He couldn't figure out which one though. 

Oh well.

 

**Time for the socks to come off.**

 

Once more there was no warning as suddenly Hanamura felt something nip at the toes of each sock and slowly pull away. In an instant his feet could now feel a slight coolness in the air that made his toes curl. Such cute little plump things. Hinata began to scribble his fingertips over the arches, forcing his trapped victim's toes to splay about. 

"Eeehehheheeee! N-Nohohoo! Stahp it!" As usual the begging fell on deaf ears. "Ah can't t-take 'his!"

Getting a good grip on each foot's little toes, Hinata playfully wiggled them which gave a little hint as to what was coming. Hanamura couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak.

" _Y-You can't be serious..._ "

Then Hinata's grip moved onto the next toes up and gave them another jiggle.

"Eep! Stop that you no good-"

The middle toes were next.

"You are ruining a perfectly good childhood memory of mine!"

Still no vocal response from Hinata as he continued the sequence of piggy wiggles. He was left with the big toes now.

"W-What exactly is gonna happen when you-"

 

_**And this little piggy was pretty much screwed.** _

 

A ticklish assault was launched from the bottom of the heels all the way to the tips of the toes. Not a single spot was spared as Hinata's fingers rapidly scratched up and down and faster than before. Speaking of assault, he was pretty sure he was partially deaf now. Hanamura's volume was almost at his max accompanied by somewhat violent and jerky movements. His hips were bucking wildly now although it wasn't going to throw Hinata off this time. If anyone else was in the room to witness it (then again there was a camera in the room), they'd mostly see a Teruteru tushie wiggling about in the air. Noticing that there was a little levitation going on at the back, Hinata reached behind him and slipped a hand under Hanamura's stomach and snuck in a quick tickle. A sharp yelp was heard before the chef slammed his belly back down on the bed. It was going to take a lot to get to that spot again.

Stopping to give his friend a breather, Hinata scanned the room without leaving his position to see what he could use that was within reach. The closest thing from the bed was a medium sized box on the floor. Using his foot, he managed to drag it closer and opened it up to see what was inside.

_Combs. Lots and lots of white combs._

"Just how many do you need?!" He spluttered.

Obviously they must have come from the supermarket. That place had all kinds of stuff. He rummaged around and could only find some skin care essentials including some bottles of exotic smelling lotions. Nothing of use here. Unless...

Grabbing a new comb, Hinata used his teeth to rip away the plastic covering it. Unable to control his smirking, he lightly ran the comb teeth over one sole.

That ear-piercing screech of a laugh was back, along with that strange broken dialect. The only thing he could make out by this point were some obscenities. At least, he assumed that was being said.

A good fifteen minutes had passed since Hinata started using the comb to torment Teruteru. He was pretty sure he heard the small chef begin to cough and wheeze and immediately stopped to give him some air. As much as he wanted to teach a lesson here, he didn't want to cause any harm. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Hanamura looked pretty tuckered out and seemed a little more spread out. Most likely too weak to fight back now. It was his only chance to get at that tummy.

He sat up, feeling a sore tingle in his backside for sitting down like that for so long. He tossed the comb back in the box then walked back to the head of the bed to flip Hanamura over. There was just a soft mumble of a protest as he laid there, his eyes squinting at Hinata, almost struggling to keep them open. During the struggle his hat appeared to have come off and now his pompadour had lost all of it's volume and was reduced to a long scruffy mess. Cheeks were redder than usual and beads of sweat dripped down his chubby face.

"So... have you learnt your lesson?" Hinata asked softly, not wanting to raise his voice too much since Hanamura seemed a lot more sensitive in various ways now.

The ultimate cook just frowned and pouted, as if he were saying _'screw you'_.

"Have it your way."

Little by little, the chef's shirt was being unbuttoned. As much as Hinata wanted to rush this part, he worried that he mght accidentally tear a button off. Then again he was also worried about the slow pace being mistook for some kind of seduction. That worry was justified when Hanamura began to blush and grin from ear to ear.

"My, my... so this was your plan all along?" The cook whispered. "Tucker me out by tenderizing me with your fingers, then slowly peel off the layers to get to my meat."

"It's not like t-that! Don't g-get any ideas!"

"You stammered~"

"I AM GOING TO TICKLE YOU TO DEATH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Once the shirt was open, Hinata barely took a second to even look at the exposed squishy tummy. While still keeping eye contact, he scribbled his fingers around the belly button, once again forcing a loud howl from Hanamura. This was by far the loudest laugh of the day, so much so that it caused a slight ringing in Hinata's ears. There was zero attempt to fight back now, as if Hanamura had completely surrendered. His arms were free and could easily shove the other male away, but instead he opted to grip at the bed sheets or cover his face.

Was he starting to enjoy this? At this point, nobody would put it past him.

"Is t-that all ya g-gahahot, cher?" He blurted out in between blurts of wheezy laughter. "Ya g-going soft on me!"

"Oh really? Well-" Hinata cut himself off. Shit, this might actually be all he has left. Just what else could he do to inhance the torture? He began to think back to the rare moments he experienced getting tickled or examples he just so happened to witness. "Ah..." Something clicked again and he stopped.

"G-Give up?"

Hinata shook his head before placing his hands back at Hanamura's sides.

"Hey, Hanamura?" He leaned his head in close enough to whisper into his friend's ear. "Guess what?"

"W-What?"

" _...Coochie, coochie, coo~_ "

"Noooooooo!"

Upon hearing that and feeling of fast fingers attack his sides once more, Hanamura threw his head back and let out a desperate sounding mix of laughter and high pitched squealing.

 

**Fact:** Tickle talk makes everything twice as tickly. _This is tickle science confirmed._

 

"Daw, what's the matter?" Now Hinata's tone was borderline patronizing and unbearable. He was going for the gold in making tiny chefs giggle to death. "Is it too much after all? Such a shame. You were enduring it like a champ, but I guess I've found your sweet spot."

"Hinataaaa, p-please! I ca-" He was cut off by a hiccup.

This made Hinata chuckle a little, but if anything this was a sign to pack thing in at long last.

"Hey, you're a cook right?"

"C-Chef..."

"Okay... so hear me out-" He paused, also ceasing the tickling for a moment. "I have this recipe and was hoping for your expert opinion."

Hanamura just stared at his friend as if he'd lost the plot. Just what was all this nonsense about. Regardless, he nodded as a sign to carry on.

"The ingredients are-" Hinata paused again, this time to clear his throat. "A lesson in learning to back off-" Yeah, he had to bring that back up a a reminder. "A lot of energy, and last but not least... _a ticklish tummy_. Put them all together and you get..." Here came the kicker. He positioned himself a little lower, his face now staring down at the helpless belly.

 

" ** _A Razzberry Surprise~_** "

 

It only took a split second for Hanamura to guess what was coming. A split second was also not enough time to call out for mercy.

" **EeeeEEEeeeyaaAAAAAHHHHH!!!** "

That was so loud that anyone in the surrounding cottages would be able to hear it. If Hinata wasn't severly deafened earlier, he was now. But oh man, was it worth it. He had to admit that he almost forgot the reason why he did all of this in the first place. It was quite easy to get lost in the moment and have fun. Despite his protests, Hanamura seemed to have a little bit of fun too. Now officially done, Hinata got up off the bed but not before playfully ruffling his friend's hair that was now completely down. Long brown locks were sprawled all over his face, some bits sticking because of sweat.

"So... do you promise to ease up on the inappropriate advances?" 

Hanamura weakly nodded. A vocal response would have been more convincing, but after all of that he could barley make a sound even if he wanted too.

"Good. Well I guess there is no reason for me to stay here. I'll let myself out."

A shaky hand waved Hinata goodbye before flopping back on the bed. That was it. Totally tuckered out and pretty much ready for the mother of all naps. As he heard the click of the door from Hinata leaving, Hanamura silently stared up at the ceiling before feeling the weight of his eyelids become too much. He was a little conflicted about how to feel about what just happened. Upon reflection he did deserve it...

But damned if it wasn't exciting.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending over an hour with Hanamura, it was time for Hinata to head back to his own cottage for a bit. He felt like he could do with a nap, or maybe just read a book. As he walked on the way there, he was greeted by Komaeda who seemed to be just loitering about for no reason. As nice as he seemed, he sure did some strange things.

"Ah, Hinata!" He cheerfully called out before waving the other over. "So... how did it go? Whatever you planned on doing, that is." He seemed completely oblivious despite giving away the hint in the first place.

"It went fine." He responded truthfully, although still decided to hold back on the exact details. "He won't be bothering people as much from now on."

"That's good to hear." The lucky student chuckled a little, sounding relieved. "I was starting to get worried that someone like Kuzuryuu might actually murder him."

"Yeah no kidding." Hinata didn't even want to think about something like that happening. Hopefully it never will now. "Komaeda, why are you hanging around here? Are you waiting for somebody?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You to be precise." He quickly raised his hands in a reassuring way. "Oh, I didn't mean to make it sound serious. I just wanted to tell you that some of the others are having a party on the beach to try and lighten the mood. Would you like to come?"

Hinata honestly wanted to rest up, but as long as he didn't have to move around too much, he could just simply sit around in the sun. It started to sound more appealing the more he thought of it like that.

"Okay, sure, I won't stay for too long though. I'm getting a little tired."

"That's understandable. Just be sure to head back to your cottage when you feel like it, okay?"

With that said, the pair made their way to the beach party.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Hinata returned to his cottage. It was starting to get darker now and since loitering around outside at this time was considered dangerous, he didn't want to risk anything. But as he stood in front of his door to get the key from his pocket, he noticed a folded note stuck to the door. Once removed, he opened it up and read the message.

 

_Hinata,_

_Thanks for putting me in my place. I admit that I was out of order before and will stop flirting if anyone says they don't like it._

_I gotta say that I was not expecting 'that' as my punishment, but it certainly was fun._

_Let's do it again some time._

_-Hanamura xxx_

 

Hinata shuddered as the implications from the letter made it sound like the cook didn't learn a thing. But if anything this was a start. Just as he was about to crumple up the note, he spotted an extra line written at the bottom.

 

_P.S: Next time it is your turn~_

 

Oh look, that shudder was back again, only this time accompanied by a cold chill.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this although I could have done better. This was more of a warm up than anything else. Doubt I'll make a sequel unless there is a sudden need for more Teruhina shenanigans.


End file.
